


Conflicted hearts.

by MoonlightSoldier



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSoldier/pseuds/MoonlightSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So played Undertale on a pacifist run. Watched the Genocide run. I could NEVER do a genocide run... if I did, well you will see what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE GAME. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU PLAYED IT. Honestly if you do... please play pacifist, please... don't... don't go genocide... it's horrific...

Corey woke up in a bed of flowers and sat up. Memories flashed in his head of something, was it a dream? He remembered fighting someone, someone with immense power, shockingly immense power. Finally it clued in, he was fighting Sans. Half way through Sans offered mercy and the memories flooded back. What had driven him to do it? These were his friends, what made him do such horrid acts? Why did he feel so... empty inside? He got up and ran to the next room where he found a single flower. Corey slowed from his sprint too a walk, tears were already heavy in his eyes.

"H-H-Hey Frisk... no, sorry your still going by Corey right?" Flowey said with a nervous grin. "Glad... Glad to see your back... you reset time again." The flower said nervously, remembering everything from previous timelines. "You... you are the... friendly one... right?" Corey took two steps before collapsing and hugging the flower. "What... the... hell kid..."

"You can't feel... you can't feel emotions still can you..."

"Of course not you idiot! How could I feel anything?! I'm soulless!" The words stung as memories flashed. Flowey blinked as he saw an image behind Corey, a kid with a green and yellow stripped shirt holding a knife. Flowey started to shiver "Wait... what was..."

"Oh my goodness!" Toriel cried out, seeing the young boy on the ground crying. Corey leaps up from Flowey and virtually glomped Toriel.

"Mom!" He cried out, crying heavily onto her apron. Toriel looks at flowey, his petals were losing color from fear.

"I have never seen... look, you two seem terrified, let's get you into my house and make you some pie." She said, Flowey for a moment was transfixed before the words finally sank in, and allowed himself to be gingerly lifted from the ground and carried.

Making good on her promise, as Corey and Flowey knew she would, they sat around the table. Flowey and Corey both explained to Toriel about their abilities to manipulate time. She sat there and let it all sink in. "So... let me get this straight, Corey, Flowey, you are both capable of reseting and rewinding time whenever you please..." she said softly. "How many times have you done this?" Corey simple raised a hand with all five digits up. "Five times... and you Flowey?"

"I lost count..." he replied in his typical fashion. "I stopped caring anyway, I have done everything, killed everyone, saved everyone..."

"Sounds like me calling you a horrid monster fits right in... I don't even know why I'm giving you pie." Toriel said sternly. Corey looked up at Toriel. "I would like to say the same too you after what you told me but... that look in your eyes, so pained... you regret your choices don't you..." The young boy nods and flowey looks over.

"If you regret it then why do it? oh wait, right, you thought that if you killed everyone you would save them from the fate I would have given them, which makes no sense as they would still all be DEAD." The two looked at each other with hate for a moment before Flowey noticed corey's eyes turn red. "W-whoa, ok, I'm sorry." He shrunk down into the pot Toriel gave him. Corey blinked and shook his head.

"What's wrong with me..." He whimpered softly. "I don't feel like I was when I first came, I feel... I feel so heartless... so soulless..." Flowey and Toriel looked at one another.

"Corey, why don't you go sleep child... you should be better in the morning." Corey nods, finishing his pie he gets up and leaves too his room. Laying down in the bed Toriel and Flowey begin to speak at length of what Flowey knows, recalling both when he was saved, and when he was murdered. Upon recalling his death, Corey started to have a nightmare.

Corey was walking along a hallway, the barrier was on either side of him. On the one side were all of his friends, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Asgore, all out of the caverns beneath the mountain and enjoying themselves. As he looked to the other side he witnessed him killing them one by one, papyrus slain with his arms wide open, Undyne's last breath in a fight of honor. Murdering Toriel and Asgore, and then Flowey. He paused and looked beside him, it was Asriel. "Hey brother..." He said with a nervous smile. "Seems like... you did the same thing I did..." Corey suddenly felt another presence behind him, but was too terrified to turn. "First you tried to make friends... then you killed them all. They would have stayed dead forever and the world gone... but you sold your soul to bring us back... to kill us again... but you stopped." The images flashed to him fighting sans. Corey looked at himself in horror, the eyes, the red soulless eyes. When sans offered to spare him, he felt his heart tug, and in his memory he dropped the kife, sprinted forward and hugged sans, crying and begging for forgiveness, before being slaughtered. "That's when you reset..."

"I didn't want this, I never wanted this..."

"But you chose it." The other being voiced, Asriel was gone. "You chose to kill them... you chose to murder them all and you did. You even voted to erase this world because you felt horrific... then you came back."

"It's you..." Corey said softly, he never turned but he knew, standing at his back, a kid with a green shirt with yellow stripes. "You... tricked me..."

"No, you chose this, you made the choice all on your own..." The other child said. "I am you now, now that I have your soul."

"I want it back."

"Too bad, you can't, I am your soul now..." The demon replied. "Infact even as we speak... were going to finish what we started and kill them again~"

"What? no!" Corey spun and before him he could see himself holding the toy knife and bearing down on Toriel, Flowey was trying to guard her. "No, no, no, NO NO NO NO!"

Flowey had bullets flying at Corey but they seemed to do nothing. He lunged when there was a flash of light. Somehow Corey's soul had stopped the attack briefly enough for him to wake up. His eyes returned to normal and he looked at himself. Dropping to his knees he began to cry in frustration, throwing the knife aside. Flowey and Toriel looked at one another. "He woke himself up..." Toriel replied, then looked at the crying child again. "We have to help him somehow!"

"We have to get him to sans, he may be a lazy bum, but I think he's the only one with the power to help him."

"Who is sans?" Toriel blinked and flowey sighed.

"I hate you nit wits sometimes..."


	2. Crossed Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Frisk, who firmly believes his name to be Corey, is aware of the demonic presence trying to force his hand. He never would have chosen such a path, so why did he feel like he had? What had happened?

Toriel stopped at the giant door that separated the ruins from the rest of the caverns and placed a hand on it. "I havn't left these ruins for years... and if I do we cannot return... at least not without resetting time and even then, I would have no memory of it... would I?" Corey shook is head gently and Toriel nodded. "Then I guess this timeline should turn out different..."

Flowey blinked, looking up at her. 'This has never happened before... she has never left the ruins no matter how many times I tried.' He thought as the door opened and the three went past it.

Sans was asleep at his guard post again, dreaming of old memories. There were a few damp spots of snow beneath him, tears after his previous encounter with Corey, or Frisk, or what ever name he called himself. He woke up when his dream turned dark and he was stabbed by a kid in a green shirt with yellow stripes, he looked so much like Corey, yet he wasn't. He fell backwords on the chair and into the snow. "Uhg... stupid dreams, ever since Corey turned out like that I can't shake them... huh?" He saw the door open and Toriel step out, followed by Flowey, who immediately tried to wrap itself within Toriel's clothes from the cold, a flower couldn't survive the snow like this normally. Then Corey, eyes looking slightly puffy from crying so hard and so much. "You came back?" Sans got up, brushing the snow off. "Well you look like you learned your lesso-" Sans was cut off as Corey tackled him back into the snow, hugging him fiercly. Toriel tried hard not to laugh, especially at how emotionally scarred Corey was.

After a few moments the group was walking along the snow. "So you think you lost your soul? That's why you think you did all of that?" Sans ask and corey nodded. Flowey was in a flower pot again being carried by Toriel, once again trying to bury himself in her clothes. "You believe I might be able to help you get your soul back huh." He said, normally he would try and crack a joke, but this was too serious a time for puns.

"SANS!" Came a familiar voice and sans chuckled. Papyrus rushed over "Sans, what are you doing away from your post you lazy bones!"

"I'm taking my fifteen coffee break." Sans replied, Flowey and Corey sighed, this skit all over again.

"You just took your coffee break, your suppose to be on the look out for humans!"

Toriel interrupted. "Excuse me, your papyrus correct?" The skeleton looked up.

"You heard about me? of course you have! I am the famous Papyrus the great! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"Listen Papyrus, what we have with us is a human boy who is in desperate need of help." Sans looked at Toriel. "Your brother has told me amazing things about you, so could you escort us to your place?"

"Wowie! my own fan club already!" Flowey glared from behind Toriel's clothes, fanboy? He would sooner scatter papyrus's smiling bones across the snow. "Of course ill guide you, as future captain of the royal guard, it would be my honor!" In mock military fashion, altho Papyrus would believe he is being truely military, he turned and started to march.

Sans walked beside Toriel. "Hey Toriel, how much do you think a guards armor weighs?"

Toriel chuckled and playing along she replied "I don't know, how much?"

"A skele-TON."

"SANS! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME WITH MY FANS!" Papyrus cried back as three of them laughed. Flowey cracked a brief smile before dropping his head.

"I remember why I wanted to kill you, but I still remember how hard you fight..." Sans caught what Flowey said.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as strong as I am..."

"Wait, your aware of the time manipulation?"

"More then you can imagine A... Flowey..." The flower blinked, he knows? If he knows why hasn't he done anything? With Papyrus leading them the group didn't have any trouble with the guards along the road until they reached snowedinn. Once they reached Papyrus and Sans house, Toriel and Papyrus went to the kitchen to make food, with Papyrus finally having a real cooking instructor. Flowey, Corey and Sans sat in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate each. "Nice to be home once in awhile." Sans said with a broader smile then normal. Corey sighed after taking a sip. "I know, you miss your own home don't you buddy."

"I don't even know... I feel like my home is with Toriel, but I have been fighting to leave this place... figuratively speaking." He added after noting Toriel's worried look from the kitchen. "For so long, but when I leave I wanna come back because... I can't think about just leaving you guys, and I have been trying to find a way to save Flowey." Flowey blinked with a small flash of memories, before looking a little ashamed of himself.

"First we need to find out what's wrong with you." Flowey said, trying to advert the guilt he felt for a split moment. "You said you lost your soul... I remember being killed in a different timeline, but... I never thought it be you... was it you? It looked like you but you were so vacant and cold."

"Cold to the bone." Sans added.

"SANS! NOT WHILE I'M COOKING!" Papyrus called out as Sans laughed a little.

"All seriousness however, I do agree, when I fought you those two times, the first time you seemed so empty, you fought with reckless abandon, even to your own safety. Then I get a glimpse of your eyes, your face held no emotion, but I can see the hurt in your eyes trying to break fourth. The first time you killed me, the second... well I think you remember that one well enough." Corey simply nodded. "Then afterwords... well, everything was suppose to end but it didn't."

"I... I have a memory of... selling my soul to bring this world back..." Corey said with a whimper. "I can already feel that desire to hurt inside, but I don't wanna... I don't wanna!" He cried out and sans gave him a hug.

"Look, we'll figure this out, we will find a way to get you together again." He said softly, Flowey meanwhile was in thought. Something about this wasn't adding up. Seeing Corey like this, there was no way that he could be the killer that had slain the world so heartlessly. Taking a sip from the hot chocolate he began to ponder, perhaps all the time manipulation has forced two entirely seperate time lines to collide? What if there was a second one out there right now.

The ruins were empty and silent. A young boy walked up to Toriel's vacant house. "Where... is she..." The boy's voice was low and deathly as he walked through the house to find no one. "Flowey... Toriel... both missing..." He made his way to the stone door. "Must find them... kill them..." The toy knife in his hand, already stained red with blood from the creatures he had already encountered.


	3. Cooking with Papyrus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a minor focus on Toriel and Papyrus... and on the second fallen child.

While Corey, Sans and Flowey discussed the events, Papyrus and Toriel had been deciding what to make. Papyrus insisted on making spaghetti and meatballs, for the infinite time, but had to settle with Toriel's idea of making a hearty soup. Toriel wanted to make a comfort food for the group, particularly Corey, Flowey and Sans. She didn't know why but she had a strange feeling that, Sans was just as stressed as the other two were. She didn't mind too much however she just enjoyed cooking. "Now you will witness the unparalleled cooking prowess of the great papyrus!" He calls out, grabbing a bone knife from the drawer and started to dice up some vegetables.

"I look forward too-" A potato flies past her. Papyrus is using full arm motions to slice up the vegetables, carrots, celery, peppers and onions flying every which way. Toriel watched in mild shock and amusement. "That's... an... interesting method..."

"Undyne taught me how to cook, she says it will help me become a member of the royal guard! An army marches on it's stomach." He paused. "I have no stomach... besides, how does one march on their stomach, that would be rather difficult, and painful I imagine." Toriel chuckled at his innocence.

"Why don't we take a step back and, let me show you how to dice up the vegetables." Toriel offered and papyrus stepped towards her, one shoulder down, holding the knife by the blade, handle towards her.

"The great papyrus would do you the honor of show casing you prowess with cooking." He said with his best chivalrous tone. Toriel chuckled softly, taking the knife and walked over to the cutting board. With delicate speed and precision she diced the vegetables up into small pieces, without anything flying off the counter, and put them into the pot of water. She then got a block of cheese and cut slices of it into the water. "What's the cheese for?"

"Makes the soup have a thicker texture, more hearty that way and also warms you up more from the inside." She explained "Can you get some of your meat balls?" Papyrus went and got the ground beef and she began to fry it in a pan and add herbs too it. Papyrus looked on in envy as the food started to smell really good. 

"Wait, I just realized you never turned on the stove..."

"I use my magic fire to cook, never normal fire, normally I don't use knives either, but ill make an exception." She replied as the soup broth started to thicken. She added the meat and stirred the soup and let it boil. "There, should be all ready." Papyrus looked at it, eyes glimmering.

"Madam... I, the great papyrus, and master chef, ask you to... share cooking secrets so that we may both expand our culinary expertise. Working together we shall become even more renowned then ever before!" Toriel laughed lightly before smirking.

"Don't ask me too many question, you don't wanna pick my cooking, to the bone." Papyrus froze as Toriel laughed at her own joke, sans was chuckling in the back round. Papyrus sighed before face palming.

"Defeated by puns, of all things.... PUNS!" Sans's phone went off and he answered it. He was silent was Toriel and Papyrus brought in the bowls. Toriel noticed his expression. 

"Everybody, we need to evacuate snowedin." He said, standing up. "We got a killer on the way." Corey looked up, confused.

"What? Another human?" He asked, standing up. Sans nodded "How? I'm the only one here, I'm suppose to be the only one here!" He replied and sans shrugged.

"Beats me kiddo, but right now we need to get every monster out of here." Toriel was already outside, despite her age and 'retired' life style, her voice was still powerful on it's own merit.

"Citizens of snowedin! Run this way towards the caves! Evacuate, leave your belongings here and start moving!" Sans and Papyrus helped. Corey took Flowey, wrapping him up in a scarf to keep him warm, and headed out to follow Sans.

 

The other human walked forward as the two executioner dogs tried to block the way. The first guard dog was the one who sent the call to Undyne who then forwarded it too Papyrus. The two guards rushed the killer simultaneously, but neither could land the blow. With nothing more then a sound of wind and a light shlick, as if stepping into slush, the two guards were reduced to dust. The lesser dog retreated to greater dog to hold the line as the human walked forward, the forests inhabitants doing what they can to avoid him. "Sans and papyrus are missing... yet everything else is here..." He paused and looked ahead. "Frisk... it's you isn't it... looks like Ill be able to get two souls." He chuckled briefly before the grin faded. "Another Frisk... That would be seven souls... if Flowey were too absorb his soul... but then I could also get it, and have seven souls, and ill be able to grow into something more fierce some then this feeble body" He sneered as he walked forward. He came to the massive bridge before snowedin. The bridge had been cut down. "Clever..." he looked across and saw Toriel, she was looking at him, both defiant and teary eyed.

"So this is what would happen to Corey if he allows hatred to consume him... I promise you that will not happen."

'Corey huh? wait... I already have that soul...' the boy thought. 'How can I have his soul... yet he still stay a separate part of me? How... peculiar...' He looked down "Guess ill have to find a new way around... don't think you won Toriel, you know how this ends." He called out before vanishing into the snow. Toriel sighed, fear clutching her heart. If the timelines had been repeating, how many times as she died? She didn't bother thinking of finding an answer as she turned to rejoin the others. Undyne will have to hold the line while they find a solution, most of all, she cannot allow Corey to fight this being, this demon child.


	4. A theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the caves are evacuated, and Chara robbed of gaining the LV he needs, the main group tries to figure out why there are two humans when the timelines only had one.

The group moved through the water caverns at a brisk pace. The ferry man was taking people down the river directly to the core as fast as he could while the main group followed the path on foot to spread the word of the impending killer. When they reached the hallway of stars they came across Undyne who had been suiting up after a recent hang out with Alphys. Normally in the timeline Corey wouldn't be this far into the caverns, but because everything was being sped up, and fights dissuaded, they were able to reach her much faster. Toriel explained the situation to Undyne, who recognized the queen rather easily, and that everyone was to be evacuated. With a nod Undyne raced back to the entrance of the marsh lands to ensure that everyone had started to evacuate. With the rear guard in place the crew moved on, they had to reach the core and tell Asgore of what was happening, he was, they imagined, the only one who could have the power in hopes of defeating Chara. Flowey and Corey on the other hand were both in silent agreement that he might not be the appropriate choice, in fact, none of the monsters might be a good choice.

"Corey, we both know how this ends. The seventh human, you, has always made it too the end, your determination is just too strong for monsters to overcome." Flowey said as the two walked seperate from the group. Corey nodded silently. "I think you have to be the one to stop Chara."

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed, everyone spun to look at him. Flowey shook his head as Corey whispered back. "I don't wanna fight... it's not right."

"Yeah well remember what I said about a relentless killer? There is your killer chasing you and your friends down, in fact I bet he's already killed a few monsters, I can practically feel it."

"Undyne should be able to stop him, she's a powerful fighter." Flowey laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh kid, please... YOU beat her and YOUR NOT VIOLENT, you beat everyone, without raising a bloody finger! How do you expect any monster to stop the alternative version of yourse-" He paused mid sentence as the words came out. "Alternate... version..." He whispered too himself and started thinking.

"Flowey? are you onto something?"

"You said you reset five times, correct?"

"Yeah... I... I remember resseting five times myself." Corey was looking puzzled.

"Sans" Flowey called and sans headed over. "When you fought Chara you said the timelines stopped, correct?"

"Yeah, Alphys's report stated that the timelines came to a halt, possibly the end of existence."

"I remember being killed... Corey, do you remember anything after killing me?" Corey looked at him confused.

"I... left the cavern... and... um..." he stopped walking and looked down. "I... wait... I don't remember..."

"You don't recall what happened?"

"No, nothing... it felt like a big nightmare, killing sans, then Asgore and you, after it just felt like waking up from a dream... and I was fighting sans again." Flowey and Sans looked at each other and blinked.  
  
"Flowey, you don't think that two timelines collided do you?" Sans asked. "That shouldn't happen, alphys said that there would be radical and dire consequences should that ever happen."  
  
"Do you have any other explanation of what is happening?" Flowey replied and Sans sighed. "That's what I thought."  
  
"They are different..." Toriel spoke from no where, causing the trio to look up at her. "Corey... well we all recognize the blue stripped shirt... but that other boy, he was dressed exactly like Chara, MY Chara. They do have striking resemblances, but I could tell... that wasn't Corey... that was Chara, through and through, it was Chara."  
  
"Does that mean my memories are... fake?" Corey asked, hopeful and thought he felt a whisper inside of him agreeing.  
  
"No idea kid." Sans replied as they resumed their pace. "When we get to the core we can speak to Alphys and see what her take on this is." He said "Besides... if that is the Chara I think it is... I owe him a dunking."  
  
"Sans!" Toriel spoke up concerned for the hint of violence.  
  
"Look what he has done to us Toreil... all of us." He replied as he looked ahead to papyrus. "I can't count how many memories I have of seeing papyrus leave to capture... sorry, become chara's friend for him to never return." There was a mild air of gloom in the air. Papyrus turned around to look at them, having found that he was easily a good fifteen feet away.  
  
"Hey, what's the hold up! We need to get moving, shelter won't come to us!" He called out before walking over. "Is everything ok? No one in need of the great papyrus and his healing prowess?"  
  
"Yeah, I got two holes in my head, wanna patch them up." Sans said with a big grin.  
  
"Of course sans where are they?" Sans pointed too his eyes. "Sans... I love you as a brother, your jokes I do not." He turned to keep marching while laughter rang from the others. Corey and Flowey were silent as they looked to each other and nodded. Corey had to agree to Flowey, Undyne would need help, once they reached hot land they would turn back to the last bridge of the marsh. If the timeline stays similar enough, they would find Undyne fighting Chara there protecting the monster kid. Sans looked at them and picked up that he was planning something.


	5. The Undying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne shows her determination, but can she last long enough for Corey/Frisk and Flowey too arrive?

Undyne watched what she believed was the last of the monsters in the marsh lands escape into hot land and towards the lab. The monsters that couldn't travel by land stayed under water, even those who could swim used the water channels to completely avoid Chara. Undyne was doing a mental check list in her head when she realized something. "That kid!" She placed her index and middle finger on the bridge of her nose. "Why is it that kid always finds his way into trouble..." Summoning her spear, she turned and headed into the marsh towards the 'mountain' acting as the border between the marsh and hotlands. She spotted the bridge, Chara and the monster kid walking along it. 'No! run kid!' Undyne thought. Chara brandished the toy knife, Corey having come up with an idea to grab all the 'equipment' he normally found along the way. Chara attacked the monster kid and Undyne stepped in the way.

Corey and Flowey, who was now being kept in a back pack, Turned the corner to see a large gash appear along Undyne's back. She had been cut clean through with a toy knife! "How is chara this strong already? He shouldn't have nearly this much..." Corey however could see that Chara's LV was much higher then it should. In fact it was at cap, LV 20.

"It... It kept it's LV!" Corey breathed out in shock. "Undyne... she's..."

"Wait, you remember what happens now right?" Corey's eyes flash for a moment. "That's right... undyne the undying."

Undyne stood up as her body was engulfed in light. When the light faded she was bigger and her wounds healed. She looked much stronger. Her voice echoed as she called out. "Your gonna have to try harder then that!" Chara rushed forward and Undyne took the blow, half grinning at first until she realized the blade had pierced her armor and she felt her strength drain. "What... so easily still?" She grit her teeth and shoved Chara back, clutching her chest. She wasn't dying yet, but she felt like she couldn't even take one more hit. As Chara rushed forward again, a wall of pellets appeared and Chara had to make a dive to avoid being riddled with bullets. Undyne blinked and turned, seeing Corey and Flowey approaching. "Corey! Your not supposed too be here!"

"We couldn't leave you too fight alone, look at yourself, your at death's door already!" Flowey cried out.

"Give me a spear, I can help fight." Corey said, his voice shaking but his face looked stern. Undyne for a moment looked hesitant before Chara made another attempt. Corey grabbed the stick he had been holding onto and used it too block Chara, altho the stick broke in half in the process. "Undyne, hurry up!" Undyne got on her feet and summoned a second spear, tossing it too Corey. Corey's soul then turned green.

"What is this..." Chara looked at Corey. "How are you here... you sold me your soul..."

"I... don't know... but I don't care, I'm not going to let you hurt anymore of my friends!" He cried out, holding the spear with both hands, tip pointing down. Chara chuckled a little before rushing too attack. Sparks of magical energy emanated from the spear as Corey blocked him. The two began a dance of blade and spear, Chara swinging the dagger randomly and without fear of reprisal. Corey however never attacked back, constantly on the defensive, while his movements were untrained, He managed to keep Chara at bay by utilizing the size of the spear.

"Stop being a coward and fight him!" Flowey whispered into his ear.

"No... I refuse to hurt anyone."

"Fine... then allow me!" Flowey started to fire pellets at Chara. Chara broke off from his attack, now being forced to doge projectiles. Soon spears started to fly at chara. With a glance, Chara realized that he was standing up against all three of them, Corey acting as a wall while the other two threw projectiles at him. Being stuck on a bridge ment his only option was to get through corey.

"Seems like I rushed in without thinking... but then again I never expected these interesting events." Chara grinned. "So now my only question is... whose determination is greater?"

"What?" Corey said softly.

"My determination to kill... or yours to protect?" Chara suddenly rushed forward. Corey was caught off guard and the toy knife dug into his shoulder. He grit his teeth, not crying out. "Seems like mine might be stronger... Frisk..."

"Frisk...?" Suddenly a bone struck Cara, digging into his leg. Chara leapt back as a few more flew past.

"Cut the bridge!" Sans cried out. Undyne picked up Corey and leapt back. Using her spear she cut the supports of the rope bridge and it fell, leaving Chara stranded on the other side.

"This tactic only stalled me before, it's only a matter of time before I make it across again."

"That's time we need to stop you." Undyne replied, standing too her full height. "We WILL kill you, you... you... whatever you are." Sans grabbed Undyne's arm.

"Now aint the time, let's get going while we can, your both injured." With teeth bared, but knowing Sans was right, Undyne the undying carried the injured Corey and flowey and hurried off to the lab. Chara watched, a smile never fading from his face.


End file.
